[unreadable] After a careful self-study and outside program review, Northwestern University (NU) has developed a plan to expand and improve life sciences research and teaching on the Evanston campus. The central component of this plan is the construction of a new life sciences building, the Arthur and Gladys Pancoe and Evanston Northwestern Healthcare Life Sciences Pavilion. The new building will be well integrated with existing facilities and will provide a focal point for all activities in the biological sciences. In addition, clinical research groups from Evanston Northwestern Healthcare will be located adjacent to related basic science groups to facilitate the transfer of knowledge from the laboratory to the bedside. This application requests funds for build-out of the third and fourth floors of the south wing and partial build-out of the second floor of the south wing to establish the Center for Macromolecular Machines. The completed second, third and fourth floors of the south wing will house three research groups each the second floor includes only two new research groups; the third group was included in a previous National Institutes of Health (NIH) facilities application]. Of the eight research groups, seven are in existing area and one is relocating from the University of Colorado. All are supported by funding from NIH and will benefit significantly from their proximity to scientists with related interests. Several new shared facilities are also planned, which will benefit the greater life sciences community at NW. [unreadable] [unreadable]